berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 122 (Manga)
Synopsis Guts watches as several spirits rise from the ground, unsure of what to do. He is caged, restrained, and without his armor or weapons. On cue, Puck appears with the keys to release him, having previously hidden in Farnese's armor and watched as she interrogated Guts. Puck humorously refuses to let Guts free unless he says "thank you". Guts exclaims that there's no time, but when Puck threatens to leave, Guts relents. Puck continues to blackmail him, ordering him to say more and more embarrassing things, but he is eventually released. Now free, Guts sneaks through the camp to retrieve his gear. He finds Farnese's tent and peeks through the flaps. Farnese is inside, wearing only trousers, and whipping her own back in front of the hawk statue, crying. As she kneels and begins to pray, Guts walks up behind her, startling her. Before she can say anything, he aims a chop at her neck, knocking her out. He quickly gears up and kills a soldier who walks in to check on Farnese. Holding the Dragon Slayer, he realizes that while the wounds on his arm have healed somewhat, he is not in top form. He decides to take the unconscious and bound Farnese with him as he leaves. The Holy Iron Chain Knights are surprised to see Farnese's tent is on fire. Azan, Serpico and several soldiers run over and find Guts in front of it, fully armed, with Farnese slung over his shoulder. Guts threatens to set her trousers on fire if they do not let him pass unmolested, and so the Holy Iron Chain Knights reluctantly allow him to. Guts makes his way to the horses and presses his torch into their hindquarters, sending them rampaging through the camp. He saves the last one for himself, escaping on it with Puck and Farnese. Azan orders the rampaging horses be rounded up to pursue. He notices that Serpico is the first and only knight to have mounted and given chase, armed with a crossbow and rapier. As they cross the barren wasteland, Guts and Puck banter together while Farnese wakes with a start. Guts warns her that a fall onto the rocks below while she's bound would mean her death. Puck tries to pacify her by introducing himself, but she acts as though she cannot see him and yells at Guts to return to the Holy Iron Chain Knights. When he refuses, she screams and squirms, which sends her plummeting from the horse face-first. Guts catches her by her bound wrists and pulls her back up before she can hit the ground. Puck again tries to speak to her, but she doesn't listen. He pulls her bottom lip down, but Guts is the one she screams at; she believes the Black Swordsman is the one who is pulling her lip as a form of mockery. Puck realizes, and tells Guts, that Farnese is literally unable to perceive elves. Behind them, Serpico, who has completely abandoned his cheery demeanor, loads a bolt into his crossbow and takes aim at Guts. Before he can fire it, he is suddenly surrounded by spirits that have appeared from behind him. Characters in Order of Appearance * Guts * Puck * Farnese * Azan * Serpico